Prussian Bet
by BunniDomi
Summary: Alfred Jones was able to snag Alice Kirkland on a whim. She was head over heels for him, and he was coincidentally looking for a girl. But what happens when Alice finds out that maybe Alfred was only after her for reasons other than pure love and affection?


Prussian Bet

By: BunniDomi

Contributors: Jessica, Mika

~Based on a real RP~

Right, so before i get into this, here's a briefing. This was an RP conversation that me and two other friends had. The plot starts at the party. Also, i completely changed up how Alfred joined the Kirkland Family. It's waaayy different than the 'He chooses him over france' kind of deal, just so that it fits with the story line better. Another thing. Everyone is a country here except for Mika. Yeah, total OC. Actually, Admin OC. but don't mind her haha, she just wanted to join the story line. Soooo anyways..please don't kill me.

I hope you like, and don't hesitate to rate and review. Grazie~

* * *

This was utterly ridiculous. Really. Here I was, sitting in my room all alone; browsing through my books like a 'good girl' whiles my brother was off at someone's party, probably being the prick he was, but still being social. I huffed indignantly. I was only two years younger than him, yet he treated me like a CHILD! I snapped the book closed, throwing it back onto my bed and leaned backwards on my desk chair with a long drawn out sigh. "Arthur you are an imbecile!" I said, glaring at the ceiling. Seriously! I was old enough to do whatever I wanted, but oh no, he just had to be a 'super protective brother,' yelling if I ever 'broke his rules.' I pouted, crossing my arms. This was absolutely unfair. He deserved a piece of my mind. Immediately.

Standing up quickly, I started working on my hair, putting them into their signature pigtails as I walked towards my closet. It WAS a party after all, and I wasn't going to crash it looking awful… I grinned at that thought, speaking out loud. "I'm going to crash a party… that Arthur's in." Giggling to myself, I pulled out a nice blouse and pants. "Splendid…" I walked over to the mirror, adjusting my outfit, and a few thoughts flew into my mind as I studied the blouse I was wearing.

Interesting, for this was the one that I wore when I first met my long time crush, Alfred F. Jones. I mean, I only remembered because he complimented it during the house tour… My cheeks started to warm just at the thought of him as I grabbed for some perfume, but the thoughts didn't leave. Alfred. Adoptive younger brother of my biological brother, Arthur, making him my technical brother, but not by blood. So… Liking him wasn't illegal, really. My thoughts started to wander to when we had actually met…

~Flashback~

_"Alice… Come here and say hello to our new brother, he's only a year older than you" Arthur had said, pulling someone into the house. I peeked out from the kitchen, my hair in a ridiculous bun as I had been attempting to bake a cake that was taking a turn for the worse. Ash marks littered my cheeks and my eyes were red as I dusted my hands off on my apron, stepping out to greet this new stranger. I looked up after I got most of the ash off, pulling my glasses out of a pocket, putting them on and adjusting them on my face. Immediately, my heart stopped in my chest._

_ He was gorgeous. No, not gorgeous. Handsome. Beautiful? Can men be beautiful? Well, if they could be, this man surpassed them all. He had an insanely light colored brown shade of hair, close to my blonde, yet still so far away. It looked messy, yet neat, with – Oh! And he even had an cowlick, that small group of hairs sticking straight up with a slight curl… Adorable. I tore my eyes away from his hair, only to have them stop again staring into his eyes. They were filled with amusement and mischief, but what caught my breath was the color. 'Bloody hell…' I swore internally. They were so… BLUE. It was the color of the pond we had outside of the house in the spring, when there was no bad weather to disturb it… Blue and captivating, and by god I swore that I saw stars in them… I kept going, noticing that he wore glasses as well, though were rectangular. Moving my gaze down, I admired his brown bomber jacket and plain t-shirt underneath, with plain jeans. A model… please tell me he was a type of model… _

_ I snapped my head back up, when my name was called. "Alice? Are you spacing out? Really now, pay attention. This if Alfred, the personification of America. He'll be staying with us for a while…" I nodded, trying to focus on his words instead of the Greek statue in front of me. Oh, never mind. American statue? "Take him around the house and get him settled in, I have paperwork." With that, he turned around and promptly left, leaving me with Alfred. _

_ "So, your name's Alice?" He said, and by god, I nearly melted. His voice could easily piss off Arthur any day, but to me it sounded so…lively! I nodded dumbfounded. He grinned in return, sticking out a hand. "You heard the tight wad, Alfred F. Jones, at your service!" I giggled and reached out to take his hands, only noticing the small dot of ash still left on my wrist while he shook enthusiastically, reminding me that I looked like utter rubbish. Immediately growing self-conscious, I pulled my hand away as soon as he let go and turned, trying to hide my dirty clothes. "C-Come on, then…I'll give you a tour…"_

~End Flashback~

I sighed out loud, finishing my preparing and grabbed my purse and coat, heading out the door, making sure to lock it behind me. I made my way down the street, thoughts of Alfred in my head and how we had grown to be friends. Also came the memories of how I cried when he left us, and how he managed to still tolerate Arthur and me in the present day…

~Flashback~

_He looked at me with pain filled eyes, watching as tears ran down my cheeks as I roughly wiped them away. "Alice…" He tried to say, but I cut him off quickly._

_ "N-No, Alfred, it's okay… I'm happy for you…" I responded, lying between my teeth as I forced a fake and wavering smile. "I-I'm just feeling Arthur's pain, is all..." He looked at me, unbelieving, but nodded, moving forward to give me one last tight hug then released me, giving me a salute and his goofy smile, that I responded to with another wave of silent internal tears. He turned around and started to walk away, as I stared at his receding back, letting another sob burst quietly from my chest._

~End Flashback~

I sighed once more, recalling the event. No, I really was happy that he had gained independence. It was something I could never get, seeing that me and Arthur represented one thing and one thing together. Knowing he made it by himself made me happy. I had sobbed that day due to him leaving, and I'm not sure whether he knew it or not… Probably not. Shrugging, I walked up the steps to Antonio's house, where Arthur had let slip he was going to. It didn't matter; Alfred lived his own life now.

I rang the doorbell once, but no one opened the door, and I tapped my foot impatiently. He DID say Antonio's house, I was bloody sure of it. Hell, I even looked at his pocket calendar. Though, the fact that it was hosted at my brother's forever rival surprised me. Perhaps it was Francis who had dragged him along… I was surprised that pirate-like phrases weren't exploding from the house.

I rang the doorbell once more, crossing my arms in the slight chilly evening. When nothing changed and the door remained still as a stone, I kicked it lightly with my toe, grumbling. My eyebrows shot up, however, when the door opened slightly. "Oh. Well, that's quite convenient." I muttered, walking in quietly, taking off my coat and placing it on a hanger. I could hear loud voices in the kitchen, many familiar, but I couldn't distinguish any by how meshed everything was. I stepped quietly towards the room, seeing the back of my brother near the entrance.

I slipped in right behind him, tapping his shoulder. "Arthur." I said quietly, watching him whip around, a hand to his chest.

"Bloody HE- Oh. It's yo- ALICE?" He shouted, cutting off words and sentences. I stared at him blankly, crossing my arms.

"Yes, it's me you idiot. Your dear and loving sister who is bored to DEATH in that prison we call a house." He stared at me incredulously, anger flicking in the back of his eyes.

He sighed impatiently. "What are you DOING here? I told you to stay at home!"

I deadpanned. "Must I repeat?"

He sighed again, waving his hands. "No, no. Spare me. Whatever. Just behave." I glowered at the words but was suddenly greeted by everyone else, causing me to give them warm yet shy smiles in return. I glanced around at everyone, seeing quite the interesting crowd. Francis and Antonio were there, and I assumed Gilbert was somewhere in the house. There was a girl I had never seen before and a few others, that my brother and I didn't really talk to. My eyes landed on the last person, my breath stopping.

Alfred was standing there casually, a drink in his hands, smiling at me with his signature smile that I hadn't seen in ages, yet was still able to make me almost choke. "Alice! Whoa! You actually made it, that's awesome!" He said, waving to me enthusiastically. I smiled faintly, giving a small wave in return.

"Y-Yeah, I got bored at home, that's all… And Arthur was an idiot and left me at home. As usual."

He gave a sympathetic look. "Aw, I'm sorry 'bout that!" At only those words, he turned away, to scan the group. I watched him silently, halfway hiding behind Arthur.

He was HERE. How stupid was I to not realize that there was a LARGE chance of him being here as well! I internally pounded my head for my idiocity, which isn't even a word. I watched him walk up to the girl who I hadn't seen before.

"Hey, so Mika! Wanna go out?"

My heart dropped. Literally. My eyes widened slightly when I heard the words spill easily from his mouth, grinning at that… Mika girl… with his adorable everyday grin. I started feeling a tornado of feelings stir inside me. So…he liked her? I haven't ever even met her! What…what?

She stared at him, unwavering and answered coolly. "No thank you, Alfred. I'll pass." I stared even more at the girl. What, she didn't like him? My brows furrowed in confusion. I had no idea what was going on. The rest of the people were just looking on, amused…

"Aww… That's a shame… You sure?" Alfred asked, looking at her, to which she replied with a firm nod. He sighed and nodded in return, turning away to look straight at me. I gulped. No no no no no no….

"Alice! Hey, do you wanna go out?"

I could have seriously either fainted or punched him in the face right then and there. He dared to ask me out right after he did another girl? And so easily? And in public? In front of my BROTHER?! Different thoughts swam quickly in my head as I fought for a reply. 'Yes yes yes yes let me be your girlfriend!' Screamed one side of me, while the other… 'Really. Just punch him. Arthur won't mind.'

"N-NO!" I shouted at his face, my face flushing indignantly. He looked at me, confused, and by god did I want to wipe that look off his face. Why the hell would he look confused?

"Why not?" He asked cautiously, leaning a bit away since I had yelled at him. I stared at him incredulously.

"You can't just go around asking girls out without considering their feelings first! That's just utterly ridiculous!" I spluttered out, my hands gesturing with my words. He raised an eyebrow, curiously.

"Does that bother you then, Alice…?"

I stared. "W-Well, it would bother anyone!" I retorted, my face heating up due to irritation. He just silently nodded muttering a sorry, glancing at Arthur for a few seconds, before turning and walking away. I fumed in place, glaring at a wall. He was just trying to get a girl. And I sure as hell won't fall for that…

I sat in the circle with the rest of them, blinking. Were we seriously going to play this? Truth or dare? Reaaallyy? I sighed, looking around. How immature… My thoughts didn't stay too long on the game, though, but went back to the conversation me and Arthur had in private, just a little bit before.

~Earlier~

"Alice, what's gotten into you?" Arthur had inquired, leaning against the wall, staring at me. I shuffled uncomfortably, my hands clasped together behind my back. "Is this about Alfred…?"  
I frowned, refusing to look at him. "I just don't like how he can go around so easily, asking girls out like that, without even taking the time to consider if we actually might have feelings for him!"

He grinned faintly. "You seem pretty protective of him, don't you…?" I blushed, still staring at the ground.

"I-I mean, I just..." I trailed off, unable to find the words. He nodded, understanding, and went on explaining that Alfred had said things about me before, and that they were all good things, causing me to blush again, not believing it. The conversation ended quickly, however, and the result was me in the circle, 'ready' to play truth or dare.

The game went by quickly, and was quite amusing, considering that everyone had chosen dares, resulting in everyone kissing each other, as well as Arthur having to kiss two other people. Now, THAT made me giggle. However, I was also nervous. There was plenty of kissing, and I knew by the order I was going last… would they make me kiss? I shook my head to myself. No, I would just choose truth. I mean, their questions can't be that bad.

Bloody hell, was I wrong.

Alfred grinned, staring at me. "Alice! I want you to tell me EXACTLY how you feel about me, and be COMPLETELY honest! Whether it be good, or bad!

'Let me die. Right here. Yes, cause a scene and let the blood splatter, do ANYTHING. Hell, that was more like a bloody DARE!' Was running through my mind as I stared at him in shock. Everyone else had gone silent, just watching and waiting, and I could feel Arthur tense slightly next to me, knowing that Alfred and his big mouth had placed me in a very…very… awkward situation.

My mouth gaped open and closed as I fought for words. Do I tell him now? Should I lie? But I like him… so much…

"Your voice is irritating." Slipped through my lips and immediately I felt like I should be hung upside down from the ceiling and be punctured with steel knives. WHAT kind of beginning confession statement was that?! Of ALL things I could've said, I commented negatively on his voice?!

He gave me a strange look but stayed silent, letting me continue. I mentally sighed. Might as well go on. "You can also be really annoying… And you're stubborn, you're awful at sensing the mood, and you can't read a situation." I continued, looking at him blankly. In return, a faint hurt expression passed across his face.

"Oh.."

I wasn't finished. "You're really idiotic at some points, and I wonder how someone can be that clueless when running such a large nation. Also, you cause people a lot of problems sometimes." His face had finally fallen, and he stared at me sadly. Arthur was completely stiff, next to me, watching me in quiet shock.

"That's… how you feel…?" Alfred asked quietly, looking at me, his shining blue eyes slightly dulling.

Oh. I still wasn't finished. "Yes. B-But…" I stared to flush. "That's not all…" I looked away when his face perked up, starting to look slightly hopeful. "Y-You're also very sweet… and nice…" I felt Arthur begin to relax next to me. "Your smile…makes me feel appreciated, and your attitude and personality are ones that I admire, a lot…" I could immediately tell my cheeks were flaring red. "I-I consider you to be special, even though we don't know each other that well… and enjoy your company… all the things I had said earlier as well, also makes you just the more attractive…" I finished, trailing off, cheeks on fire, staring at the floor. There was only one thing on my mind, really: I just said that in public.

I looked up when I heard a movement and gasped nearly falling backwards, seeing him, kneeling right in front of me. "A-Alfred!" I breathed out, genuinely startled. He chuckled and looked at me with the familiar gentle eyes that I had fallen in love with from the beginning.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Alice?" He said, his voice quiet and soft, looking at her with emotions flicking in his eyes. I stared back in slight shock, stuttering.

"W-Well, I, I-I..um.." I choked out, unable to answer. He grinned instead, leaning back a bit.

"Well… if that's the case…" A look of uncertainty passes through his face. "Even if I don't know you too well, I do like you back…Wanna go out…?" He asks, looking at me hopefully. Every part of me screamed yes, as I still tried to register what was happening.

"W-Well…I'd prefer it… if we got to know each other better…" I said instead, internally cursing myself, yet knowing that this was also what I wanted. He looked at me slightly disappointed but nodded, pulling me into a hug, surprising me. He was warm…and soft… God, how I longed for this.

"Alright, I understand. We'll get to know each other~" He said, looking down at me with a faint smile. "Third time's the charm right?" He added with a slight chuckle. I grinned up at him, nodding just barely.

"And I promise I won't say no this time…"

I stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, looking back and forth from Arthur, who was setting up his blanket and pillow in one spot, to Alfred, who was doing the same somewhere else, and an empty spot next to the wall. Turns out this was a sleepover, and I had no idea who to go to. Luckily, I caught the glance of my brother and walked over, wanting to discuss a few things. He looked up at me, cutting straight to the chase. "Don't you want to date him?" I flushed again slightly.

"Well..yes. I do. I really want to…I'm regretting saying no…" He nodded and shrugged.

"Well then, just say yes next time he asks, alright?" He read my situation clearly, giving a small smile and nodding over to Alfred. I mouthed thank you to him, before shuffling over to where Alfred was dropping his pillow. He looked up when I approached with an amused grin on his face. "Wow, I didn't know you liked me that much already." He said, and I blushed profusely, standing there like an idiot, unable to speak.

"I-I uh.."

He immediately looked sheepish, scratching the back of his head. "Oh…my bad, I guess I'm not used to being around girls I like that much…" He sat down, motioning next to him. "Come 'ere then!" I sighed gratefully, dropping my stuff down and sitting next to him. Hesitantly, he put an arm around my waist that I let him do, leaning into him slightly. I could sense the smile on his face as he relaxed and held me tighter. He looked down jokingly, starting to tease. "Yeah, so wanna go out?" He let out, to which I replied with the most confident yes I'd ever said before. He chuckled then abruptly stopped, looking down with wide eyes. "Wait, seriously? Like, You'll be my girlfriend?" I giggled quietly at his expression and nodded, snuggling into him closer.

"Yes, Alfred, I want to become your girlfriend." A look of radiant joy appeared on his face and he clutched me in the embrace even tighter. "No way! Dude, this is awesome! Thanks, I love you Alice!" I giggled quietly again, not answering to the quick profession of love and glanced at Arthur who looked relieved. "Man, Prussia's totally got nothing on this; I told him I'd get a girl…" He said quietly to no one in particular, as well as proudly, and I immediately tensed, registering the words in my mind. I glanced over, seeing Arthur send Alfred one of the most shocked looks ever, filled also with disbelief. I leaned a bit away, looking up at him.

"What do you mean, 'get a girl'….?" I asked cautiously, to which he looked back at me, unconcerned.

"Gilbert said I wouldn't be able to get a gi-" At that, I cut him off. I couldn't believe it. This was a bloody Bet. Everything that had happened. He probably planned it all… I stood up abruptly, staring at Alfred with eyes filled with growing fury.

"You LIED to me?!" I nearly shouted. "This was all a BET?! To get me, play with my feelings, and send me into this whole mess of feelings?!" He looked up at me, confused and starting to get worried.

"A-Alice, What? No! That's not how it is!" But I couldn't hear his words anymore, since I was purely ticked off. I glowered, glaring at him.

"Alfred, you're a BASTARD!" I shouted, proceeding to slap him straight across the face, hearing the sound echo around the room. With that, I turned around and nearly ran out the door, without looking back.

_HE'S AWFUL, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED HIM_

That phrase ran through my mind the whole way home, feeling the cold and harsh wind buffeting my back, realizing I left my jacket there. I couldn't cry. Not yet…Not in the streets, that's too cliché….  
Arriving at home, I threw myself onto my bed, beginning to sob into the pillow that I hugged underneath myself. I muttered insults, some not so nice, towards the largest nation, crying helplessly at how easily I was played, and how foolish I was to fall for it. In a matter of a few minutes, I heard the front door open and close, letting out a long muffled groan. Why did he have to run after me? Whyyy…

My bedroom door was then suddenly pounded on. "Alice?" Came the desperate voice from the other side, causing me to turn over and stare at my wall, not answering. "Alice!" he said again, a bit more desperate. "Please, just hear me out! Please!" I sighed. The only way I'd get rid of him is if I dealt with him. I heaved myself out of bed, walking slowly over to the door, opening it up to reveal his depressed face, a faint bruise flowering on his cheek.

"What?" I asked tersely. I wanted to avoid looking at him. I didn't want to see his face…the bruise…his EYES… Those eyes that were currently filled with deep sadness and regret, the starts shimmering slightly, captivating me, making me unable to look away…

"I'm sorry…" He said simply, gazing at me. I frowned.

"Well, those words aren't going to do much." I replied to his excuse, immediately regretting it once I saw his face fall even more. I hastily tried to make corrections, looking at his bruise instead. "Did I… do that…?" I said quietly, my hand making its way up to ever so gently rest a finger on it. He winced at my touch and my heart winced with him. He nodded.

"Yeah…well… I kind of deserved it, so…"  
"Yes, you did deserve it." I mentally died again. What was I doing?! Trying to make him feel even worse?!

I ran my finger over it, barely touching the skin. "What can I do to make it up to you…?" He said to me, his voice taking on a pleading tone. "I know you won't believe the words I say, even though I'm really sorry…I love you, Alice, I do…" I should have ended all the nonsense right then and there. I should have rushed into his arms and forgiven him in a heartbeat. But no, I just HAD to keep talking.

"That's the second time you said that… Well…if you can't find the words to say, portray them using actions…After all, actions do speak louder than words…" Was what I heard myself nearly whispering. What was I doing?! That was nearly a bold move on saying I wanted a kiss!

I looked up slightly nervous, and was met with a very…very, confused look. "What do you mean, Alice…? I don't understand…" I stared. I could have hit him again, right then and there. Was he REALLY that stupid of a guy? REALLY? I tried again…

"Um… I mean, just do what your heart tells you to do…" Oh, bloody hell, I was starting to sound like one of those relationship counselors that they have at stupid high schools who tell you 'Oh it's alright sweetheart! Just do what your heart tells you to do, and it will get better in time!' Yeah, well tell that to the people who committed suicide at such a young age due to puppy love.

He frowned then grew slightly hesitant. "Well…" I looked up expectantly. "I could. . always do this…?" He said questioningly, cupping my face with one hand and leaning in to press his lips lightly against mine. My eyes widened in surprise. Well, I was expecting and hoping for a kiss before, but it was the way he kissed me that I found surprising. I had always (somewhat creepily) admired his mouth, the way he would smile brightly, and talk loudly. I had also wondered if they ever got tired of being used so often, or if they'd chap after so many words. But hell, was I wrong. The soft lips against mine were in utter contrast to the ones I had imagined, but was I complaining? No. I responded back to the kiss as soon as he initiated it, feeling him smile faintly against my lips, pressing on a little harder. His mouth molded with mine, taking over as I submitted almost eagerly. I felt his hands go down to my waist, pulling me even closer against him and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head farther down. Bloody hell was I loving this… His tongue swiped across the bottom of my lip and I knew he asked for entrance. I opened up, feeling his tongue creep forward but before we could go any further, a loud yelp sounded in the hall.

We tore away from each other, jumping back nearly feet apart and turned to look at Arthur, who was standing at the entrance of the hallway, looking at us with a shocked, surprised, yet disgusted look. Not only that, but his face was flushed red. I glanced at Alfred, whose face was equally red, and I could feel the heat climbing up my neck. We were both speechless, unable to think up an excuse, because all three of us knew there wasn't one.

"W-Well, I see you two were able to make up…"Arthur commented rather mildly. "I'll just head back to the party; make sure to come back once you're…er, done." With that, he turned, quickly walking away. As soon as we heard the front door open and close, I let out the breath I realized I had been holding, and looked over to Alfred who had apparently done the same. He took the few steps back to be in front of me and kissed my cheek lightly.

"So. No hard feelings? Because I really do love you, Alice Kirkland…" He said, nuzzling his nose against mine. I giggled softly.

"None, Alfred…I love you as well~"

~FIN~

* * *

God, i know this was long..really long. And i'm damn happy you chose to stick with it 'till the end, you few brave souls who were able to manage it. Anyways, rate and review! Thanks!

+BunniDomi+


End file.
